What's Now
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: This is the 2nd stroy to Memories. I don't have a plot but I know what i want to put in. Please read and know that the whole team and my characters are all there. Just look at it and review. :
1. Hello Jenny

Jenny POV

My car didn't feel right. I pulled over really quick and got out…to see a soon to be two flat tires. I sighed. I rolled my eyes. My brother is out of town and he's the one that takes care of my car problems and fixing it for me. My wonderful car, has a flat. My dad's at work and my mom is gone. I locked my car and looked up ahead. I knew where I was and I knew what was up ahead. THE garage. The one with the best racing team on the street that fixes cars. I started to walk in my four inch heels the two block to get there. I could already image how my feet will feel tomorrow. But it's not my felt that I'm short! My shirt was tight and my pants were blue jeans.

Regretting my footwear when I walked in and sat down at the counter. Mia walked over to me and smiled. She was the nice one out of the group I heard.

"What can I do you for?" She asked leaning over the counter.

"My Ford Mustang got two flats about a two block away." My poor car flashed in my head for a moment.

"I'll have Brain go get the truck and bring it over." With that she left.

You should learn how to fix your car yourself. I'm not going to be there forever. My brothers words drifted through my mind.

Shut up Jason. His real name was Jason Lee but we cut the country half of the name.

"So why are you here?" Alex shouted. How did I know it was him? He is a well become popular boy at school, along with his "brother" Ben. Why? Their the kids of Dom and Letty. Everyone knows their names.

"My car has two flats. Why? You going to fix it for me?" I shouted turning around.

"No I'm doing something!" He shouted back at me from the car he was working on, "Ben's not doing anything." He smiled at Ben as I saw him walk out. God he's hot.

"Ya I'll switch the tires for you." He came over to me.

"You scratch my car…" I leaned closer to him "I'll kick your ass." I laughed at his face when he smiled.

"Your car probably isn't worth scratching." I smiled when he saw my ford coming up the street. It was a dark black and I made sure it was always waxed and shining.

"_Yes it's not __**worth**__ scratching." _I said in his ear. "So if you can fix it." I leaned back in my seat. He smiled at me. I watched him fix my baby and it looked like he was going slow just so I would keep watching him. It took an hour and by the time my parents called to see why I was late. I told them about the tires and then hung up. He came over to me when he was done and by GOD he looked good. He had grease on his face and he was all sweating. He handled me my bill and I didn't even look at it. I just kept looking at him.

"So what are you going to pay with?" Mia asked taking me out of my dream.

I handed her my card and she swiped it through the machine. Then I was given my keys and walked over to me car.

"What your name!" I heard Ben shout.

I smiled at myself. "Jenny!" I said turning around.

"See you at the races!" he shouted picking up his ringing cell phone. I could hear him say Hi Mom how is Mexico. But all I felt was warm and fuzzy. Part of that was because my cheeks where burning so bad. Ben Torreto. This should be interesting. I though at I opened my car.

So if you read my story Memories then you would know my new characters. But I hope you will keep reading this story and review.

Love Kristine M


	2. Phone Call

Ch 2

Ben POV

"You so just looked at her ass!" Alex shouted though the whole garage.

Jenny just got done pulling out and Mom was on the phone with me now.

"You just looked at whose ass!" Mom shouted though the phone. Alex grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. All the guys and Mia swarmed around it so they could all speak.

"She hot but she's not a racer." Vince said.

"Then she's your kind of a girl." Mom said though the phone to Vince.

"A little to young…"Vince said before Mia back handed him on the side of the head.

"Ben has new girl." Leon said to pick up on Mom's first question.'

"New girl? I leave for two days and already he has a new girl! God how many are you going through for the whole time I'm gone." Mom told me.

"He a teen he needs to get it out before it's to late. Or he'll end up like Vince." You could hear dad say through the phone.

"Thanks." I told them. "So picking up on where I left off. How is Mexico?"

"Great. Makes me want to stay." Mom said

"But Mommy." Alex and I said at the same time. We smiled. It freaks her out when we do that.

"You two are weird." Mom told us.

After a few minutes we hang up.

"So when are you going out?" Alex asked.

"Don't know. Didn't ask." I told him taking a soda from the Mia.

"Good!" Jessie told me. "Make her wait and when she is so sure you wont. Then she'll want you even more." He walked away then.

"Told her I would see her at the races." I told Alex.

He looked at me and I felt like I did something wrong. She was hot, she has a nice car…..a great car. And she was watching me. I tested it by taking my sweet ass time changing the tires and she just watched me. I kept smiling when I was watching her and I felt GREAT. Then she just looked at me like I was something to look at! When there she sat in a tight shirt and tight jeans wearing some sexy heals. God she always looks so _good _every time I see her she always looked great. Then she was going around joking with me and Alex. I may not care much for racer chasers but she didn't strike me as one. They don't drive cool cars. But I will love to find out if she is. Races are tomorrow night and I'll she then.

So if you want to make me feel good then you should review! Thank so much

Love Kristine M


	3. Races

Jenny POV

God, I thought to myself. Here I was at the races and I was acting like a fool! I kept looking around for Ben and making myself nerves. I was suppose to race in three turns and the rest of the team just showed up. Alyssa kept bugging me asking what the hell was I so jumpy. I just kept my eyes on the races. I felt like butterflies where **eating** my stomach. I mean that they where slowly making me more nerves second by second.

"Hello." I jumped at the sound. I whiped around to see Ben standing so close to me. Alyssa, Jacob, and Justin where all just looking at him. Alex was behind him and the rest of the team not so far away.

"Hi." I said turning around. He smiled a o so charming smile, the jackass. He's making me nerves before I race.

"So what do you do here?" He said in my ear. "Bet or race. Or just see who looks at you and picks you up?"

I elbowed him in the side.

"I race." I said smoothly. But I didn't feel very smooth. I felt jumpy knowing he was going to watch me-

"Did you just ask if I wait to be pick up?" I turned around to look at him.

"I am no racer chaser, if that what you want then go away. Kassidy is who you want then." I said looking at him.

" Don't know Kassidy and don't want her, I thinking racing is hot, there are few racing girls and if you are one of the few I may not let you go." He said in my ear.

"Really?" I said trying to use a sexy voice. I never got it, I never really got to try it out on anyone, now I was regretting using it on Ben. If I messed up he would walk away.

"Yep." He said, I could feel his lips on my ear.

"Ben!" Mia's voice broke out of the crowed. He turned and saw the whole team.

"Jenny…" Alyssa said in my ear, "You have to get ready, your up next." I looked at her and headed toward my car. I got in and headed to the starting line. The guy threw his arms down and I let it go. I picked up speed fast and was in second for most of the race when they all used their NOS to go in front of me.

"To early kids."

Then I went when we neared the finish line and let my NOS go. I blew pass everyone and crossed the line first. I pulled up to where Justin and Jacob parked. Alyssa already had my money and was counting it. I looked at Ben was I got out of the car.

"Ha Ha." I said in front of him. I smiled at his face. I felt cocky.

"COPS!" Some one yelled.

"After party at my house, come, can even bring your friends. But no matter what…be there." Ben said into my ear.

I looked at him and he ran to his car.

I ran to my car and Alyssa already was in it. I gunned it and looked over to see Justin and Jacob already on the side of me. I looked over and saw Ben was leading his triangle of a team back another way. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and Alyssa looked at me,

"What the hell! BEN is talking to you, why didn't you tell me?" Alyssa said. I picked up the walky-talky and pushed the button.

"Follow me boys, we have a party to go to." I said looking at Alyssa. I could hear Jacob on the other lines.

"Bens….we got invited to one of _their partys!_ Yes!" I started to laugh.

"Let's have fun… we're going to a big boy party." I said.

Thank you to everyone who read. Please review and tell me what ya think.

Love Kristine M


	4. Party part1

Ch 4

Jenny POV

I pulled over on the street and just looked. There were a lot of cars already here and people partying in the front because they can't fit in the house. I took a deep breath. We usually go out to a fast food join after the races, this was new.

"Jenny…..are we going in?" Alyssa asked. She looked terrified. The boys parked in back of me. I opened my door and Justin and Jacob stayed close to Alyssa and me. I walked over to the front door and just walked in. I felt even more nervous knowing I was in his house. Looking around I could see all the guys from his team already talking it up with some girls. Mia was next to Bran and Alex was next to Shaya. I walked in a little more. The music was deafen loud and I could barely hear Alyssa shouting in my ear.

"What do you want to do!" Alyssa shouting in my ear. I turned to her and saw Ben looking at me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. He said something to Alex and began to come my way. I looked Alyssa and she saw the same thing I did. He was coming to me. She smiled and took the guys hands and walked away. I waited. He came over to me with a slow smile. He took my hand and took me to the yard. The music was lower here and I tried not to smile that he wanted to hear me.

"So what would a guy like me have to do to get you to dance?" He said taking a step closer to me. I smiled.

"You could try asking?"

"Do you want to dance?" He asked taking one more step closer until there was hardly any room left for air between us.

"No." I said with a dead serious face.

He looked puzzled until he smiled even bigger. " Maybe I should go to plan two?"

"Maybe." I said taking his hand out of his pocket. He wrapped his arms around me in a second. I smiled .

"Plan two is to ask you on a date?" He said into my ear.

I said nothing.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He asked me with his mouth brushing my ear.

"Let me check my planner…but it's looking good." I said.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He told me.

"Good." I said into his ear.

We staid this way until the song changed.

"We're home!" Letty shouted from the living room. Ben smiled and looked at my hand.

"You're a one of a kind girl….I don't want to mess up my chances?" He smiled. I smiled at him. He took my hand and I felt like a I was crazy. We walked in and everyone was talking to Letty and Dom. Ben walked up and I let go of his hand. He looked at me and smiled before turning to go by his parents. Letty looked at me from the corner of her eyes. The party started again and I went over to Alyssa and the guys. She smiled at me, then took her cell phone out and texted me.

"Date?"

"Yes. I'm going to mess it up?"

She shook her head at me. I smiled a little smile.

"Would you look at that!" I looked around to find Kassidy coming near us.

"The little "gang" is out in the big times now?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

What will happen? Review and read more! Thank you so much for reading!

Love Kristine M


	5. Party Part2

Ch 5

Ben POV

I looked at this girl and all I thought was….can her pants get any tighter? She had bulges in places her body was trying to escape from. I looked at Jenny and saw her eyes flicker to me quickly. I raised one eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Shaya asked the girl.

She turned around and popped her bubble. "Kassidy, it would do you good to remember that….short stuff." Shaya looked at her and started to walk to her when Bran caught her. Kassidy smiled.

"So lets see what we have here? What makes you think you could come to _this party_? Your not in these kind of races. Last I saw you where still racing on the rich side of town Jenny and the no ones." She smiled at her own joke. Two girls came over to Kassidys side and laugh at her joke.

"Why the hell are you thinking you could be here?" Alyssa asked taking a step close to Jenny.

"I'm always at these parties, I'm Bens girlfriend." I saw something flicker across Jenny's face.

"Your not my girlfriend." I said to Kassidy. She turned around and looked at me. "Yes I am sweetie."

"Can't be."

"Why's that?" She said coming closer to me.

"Jenny is." I said pointing at Jenny. Jenny looked at me and her face turned bright red, it was cute.

Kassidy turned to Jenny. "He isn't right for you! You rich bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up Slut!" Alyssa shouted at her. When Kassidy started to walk over to where they stood Alyssa went even closer to Jenny. I saw it now. Before when Alyssa stepped toward Jenny it was for protection. Kassidy tried to take a swing at Alyssa but Jenny caught it before it hit.

"Bitch!" Kassidy said taking her other fist and tried to bring it toward Jenny's face. I tried to get it before it hit, but Jenny beat me to it. She pushed Kassidy back. Kassidy went at her again and this time Jenny made her own fist.

Kassidy fell back. I looked at Jenny with shock.

"The bitch broke my nose! I just had it done!"

"I think it look's better." Jenny said. Kassidy was back up in a moment after that and the fight started. Kassidy missing every shot and Jenny never missing one. Kassidy fell back on the floor. I smiled at Jenny but she had her back to me.

"When did rich bitch's learn to hit?" Kassidy asked from the floor.

"You may never know." Jenny said….she had an accent….

"Great! A rich bitch from _Wisconsin! _You stupid hick!" Kassidy said as her two friend pulled her up.

"Well now you know why I know how to fight. Everyone does from _Wisconsin_, I also know how to shoot, you want to see?" Jenny asked and Kassidy was running out the door.

I looked at Mom and Dad. Mom was smiling her ass off and dad just winked at me.

"Let's get back to drinking!" Dom shouted . I walked over to Jenny.

"Why did you say that?" She asked right away.

"Say what?" I asked taking another step toward her and pushing all air between us away.

"Say I was your girlfriend?" She said turning red.

"Because if everything goes right you will be." I smiled

"Ben!" Letty said coming near us. "Whose this?" She asked.

"Ma this is Jenny." I said smiling at her.

"Wisconsin?" Dom said coming up behind my mom, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ya." I could hear a faint accent.

"Far away but is what Alex told me was truth, you're a great racer."

She smiled.

"She would race all the time back home. And in Wisconsin they race everything! She won every time too." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa I think there is…..something over there." Justin said taking her hand.

"Well see more of you around here now." Dom said taking Letty away. I could hear mom "I had things I wanted to know!" I smiled at mom.

"Now you have to be my girlfriend. Say yes." I said getting closer to her.

"Take me on a date and well see what happens?" She said

And just like that we started to party

Thank You everyone!

Review and tell me what you think?

Love Kristine M


	6. What Letty Thinks

Ch 6!

Jenny POV

It was school and God did my head hurt! I was trying to pay attention to Mr. Johnson but his monotone voice and horrible math just made my mind replay the night of the races. I loved it. Letty seemed to find me alone by myself, which is weird because Ben had been right by me. She talked to me and I have to admit, she is as great as the gossiper say. Then Dom was talking about race wars with Ben and the boys, which where to happy to say the least at the mention of this event.

But…I…got…to…punch that bitch Kassidy in the face. Best moment, and you know the dancing with Ben to, just made the night. My first big party and it went as great.

The bell rang and everyone headed for the door. I smiled at Alyssa came up next to me.

"Wasn't that just the best class?" She said smiling.

"You are happy about math?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"Ya, it is an easy assignment."

I shook my head as I walked away from her. We headed for our lockers and then to my car.

"Ok math girl lets get our homework done." I said as I drove off.

POV LETTY!  
"What do you think of her?" Dom asked me as I put the wrench down next to the car I was working on.

"She seems good…but I never had to deal with any of Bens girlfriends. They only say for a week or two." I said taking a drink of beer.

"He seems into her…" Mia said from her book work.

"None of you got to see Ben with his "girlfriends" he likes them and then they go bye-bye." I said looking at her. "He a teen age boy, he not going to change yet."

"Really?" Dom said coming up behind me.

"Yes." I told him turning around to face him, he put his arms around my waist.

"I was eighteenwhen I first started to date you?" He said in my ear, I smiled as I look at him.

"But Ben's sixteen, when you where sixteen I see a different girl leaving your room every morning." Vince shouted across the garage.

"Shut up!" Mia yelled smacking him on the head. Bran smiled at her.

"See, he takes after you in more ways then one." I said giving Dom a kiss.

"That's not far! I didn't know you then." Dom said on my lips.

"God Dom! She lived next door!" Mia said and Bran had to hold her from smacking Dom too. Bran smiled at Mia.

"Isn't it cute that their still in the honeymoon stage?" said Jessie. He ran when I threw the wrench at him.

"Letty T…will you like to do some honeymoon things." Dom whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Take me away." With that we slipped out unnoticed by the rest of the team.

Thank you for reading and please review. I know this isn't a very good chapter but I'm going to be working on it soon.

Love Kristine Muck


	7. Why?

Ch 7

Dom's POV

Letty and I had just had some fun when the kids pulled up to the shop. Shaya and Alex had pulled in and went to the back of the shop right away Alex looking at me and smiled at they walked away. Ben pulled in next but stayed outside leaning on his car. He kept looking at the way he had come. Letty looked at him once and then went back to working on her car. I watched him from my side view and when he started to move I looked up. He walked to the side of the road and waited there till I saw a black ford mustang drive slowly by until she stopped. Ben walked up to the driver side and then he leaned into the window. I saw a girl from the other night sitting in the passenger seat. Ben nodded to her and then he was talking to Jenny. I looked at them and then saw him take his cell phone out and she took hers out. They talked for a little while before he started to walk back with a goofy smile on his face. Letty came over to me. I smiled down at her and put my arm around her and looked at her.

"She won't last Dom. He's you. Horny." Letty said into my ear and walked away.

"Dad what you doing?" Ben asked coming over to me.

"Nothing. So how much do you want this girl?" I asked him.

"I like her a lot dad." He said taking a wrench and heading to his car.

Then he turned around really quick. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged "Just heard stuff about you past. Kinda looks likes mine."

"Ya, but you found mom when she was sixteen." He said walking away. "Sometimes people change Dad, look at you." He through the wrench up and caught it.

"Just keep driving like you do!" I shouted after him.

I walked over to Vince and smiled at him.

"What you so happy about?" I asked him.

"Was thinking how we haven't done anything in a while with….." Vince let it slowly go.

"You want to do a joke on Letty don't you?" I said in a low voice.

"It is going to be fun…you in?"

"Hell ya!" I said in a low voice. I love Letty….and this is just another way to show it.

Thank you for writing and reviewing to my story. I have a few pranks I would like to do but what can everyone else come up with. Maybe I'll mix a few.

Review and tell me what you think.

Love Kristine M


	8. Pranks

Ch 8

POV Mia

So I heard it! Dom and Vince are going to pull something on Letty. Not when I'm here!

"Hay Letty can you help me for a sec?" I shouted to her. She looked up and started to walk over to me.

"What's up." She asked me.

"Do you want to play a trick on Vince and Dom?" I asked her.

"Why?" she smirked at me.

"Because they are on you so do you want to get them before they get you?"

"Fuck ya" she said in a low voice and so we started to plan.

POV ALEX

"Ben." I walked over to him.

"Hmmmm?" he asked still under then the hood of his car.

"You going to tell me what that was about?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked still staying underneath the hood of the car.

Was he really going to act like that. I saw him with her just at few minutes ago and here he was just acting like nothing.

"You got her cell number?"

"Ya, we're going to go do something tonight, why?" He asked coming out of the hood.

"Why her?" I asked.

"What's that mean?" he asked me.

"Your different with her? Why? What's she got that makes you fucking go puppy around her!" I asked him.

"Don't you have Shaya here? Go talk with her?" He told me going back to work.

"She had to go home, now talk."

"What does Shaya have that makes you go puppy around her?" He asked me coming up again.

I froze for a moment, I had no clue what made me so crazy about Shaya, I didn't know if it was her all around personality, her brain, heart, or her body. All, yep, all.

"That's what makes me crazy about Jenny. Ok, so just drop it now. She going to be around for a long time." He said looking me in the eyes.

"You've been talking to her a lot at school too." I knew.

"So?"

"Nothing, I have no problem with her. Just wanted to know what made her different with how you act with chicks." I said leaving.

POV Letty

So the guys had stopped working on their cars and started on the ones in the shop. Mia and me went to work. We plastic wrapped Dom's and Vince's front doors on their cars. Now we wait. I had to admit it was fun getting back into this. So Mia was laughing as she went back to the bill and I started to work on the same car as Dom. I smiled and looked at Mia. We both laughed.

"What's that?' Dom asked in my ear.

"What?" I asked him turning so our lips were just a thin layer of air between.

"Laughing with Mia. It's freaky."

"Jokes!" Mia shouted over to us.

A hour went by and everyone was heading home. Brain kissed Mia and then he left. Jessie and Leon drove off. Alex drove off.

"Mom I'm going to be home late tonight." Ben shouted to me.

"Fine." I shouted back at him.

Mia and me grabbed a beer and sat and watched as Dom and Vince walked over to their cars. I smiled at Dom when he tried to grab his door handle and couldn't.

"What the Fuck!" Vince shouted. Mia and me burst out laughing. Dom looked at us.

"You wrapped my car?"

"Pranks are funny."

And with that Mia and I enjoyed watching the boys unwrap their cars.

So….it's been along time since I have wrote and I'm sorry for that. I have been having a lot of different things going on giving me only a little time to do other stuff. So homework got the extra time. Sorry.

But review and tell me what you think.

Love Kristine M


	9. Pay back

Ch 9 Letty POV

I watched Dom and all I could think of was how hot it was watching Dom's muscles move to him pulling the wrap off of this car. Mia and I just kept laughing and giggling.

"Vince you missed a spot!" Mia shouted to him, she kept the video tape running the whole time. I raised my eyebrow when Dom looked at me, he gave a small smile but he just smirk told me something different.

"Letty! Your going to pay for this tonight." He yelled.

"Try!" I yelled back. But the truth was I know how I was going to have to pay and I was already waiting for it.

It had to have been a good forty minutes before they where already done. I laughed as I went off and then we started for home. When we got to the fort and I was just happy to see that Mia and Vince went in the house first. I stayed there and watched at Dom slowly made his way to me. I was leaning against the car and watched as he leaned into me. His arms going on either said of my head and he slowed moved his head lower and lower until he was just a whisper away. Then he stopped. I looked at him with shock.

"What? Why here I though you were going to make me pay." I said lowly,

"You will…but Alex is looking out the window." He said with a little laugh as I looked over and saw him looking at us with a smile. Pulled back without giving me that kiss I wanted so badly.

I signed as I watched him going into the house. I slowly started my own walk.

"So…Mom whatcha doing?" Alex asked as I walked in.

"Nothing, now." I said .

Mia started to laugh as she showed everyone why we were late. I looked around and went to the kitchen to start making food. I was focused on it so much I didn't notice that half an hour went by and I came back to getting hugged. I looked over my shoulder to see Dom looked at me.

"A few more hours." He said and then grabbed a beer and started to help me get food on the table. I smiled at him. Then everyone came in and ate. It was a few hours before everyone started to leave to go to bed. I looked at Dom before I went up to our room. I could here him follow me up and gave a small smile. I acted like I didn't know he had closed the door or that he was just standing there watching me. I started to undress and turned around and looked at him. When I had my pants still on, he walked over to me.

"Now you will pay." And with that he kissed me.

Ben POV

I looked around and found Jenny sitting on a bench. She was looking at the ocean and drawing. I walked over to her and sat next to her. I kept looking at the ocean and didn't talk to her first. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that her drawing was of two cars racing with the ocean in the back round. I gave a tiny smile.

"Hi." She said in a tiny voice. I then looked at her.

"Hi, you're a good drawer you know that."

She blushed.

"It's more doodles then anything." she looked up at me. "So you came," she said with a smile.

"Yep, I came." I though about how those drawing were to good to be doodles but I didn't want to tell her that.

"I knew you would." She said with a knowing look.

We talked for some time before I took us over to were there was a booth and ate. Then after some more time we started to walk over to our cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ben."

"See you tomorrow." And with that I put my hand on the nape of her neck and leaned down into her and kissed her. She kissed me back…and it was great., just like how my dad told me it would be. Much better the those sluts at the races. I pulled back and looked her. Leaving her breathless and blushing I walked away trying to get my own breath under control.

I drove away and laughed at myself.

"Ben, you and Dom got a lot in common. Fast cars and hot girls."

So. I am so sorry that I haven't wrote or updated. But it went into exams and then the fields need to be done. So I stayed up late and wrote this. I want everyone to tell me what they think and I also have a question.

I was wrote to a while ago and told that Dom and Letty should have a baby. What do you think? Yes or No?

Please review and tell me how you like the chapter and I hope to write more.

Kristine M 


	10. What does he see?

CH 10!

Dom POV

Nothing compares to how Letty feels. I let my hand go up and down her arm as she sleeps next to me. I gave a little smile. I may have left her but she stills loves me, only a women like that would keep me around and by god did I want to be kept.

I could hear the faint purr of an engine as tires came into the driveway. I turned my head a little to see out the window.

Ben was just getting home, with a shit ass grin on his face. I slowly got out of bed so I didn't wake Letty up before I pulled on pants and walked down just in time to find Ben in the kitchen drinking water. I looked at him.

"You should start telling people where your going and not just that your going." I told him.

"I was at the beach talking with Jenny." He said with a tiny grin.

"How did that go?" I asked, feeling just a touch of pride that the Toretto has such good luck finding women who can with stand us.

"Well..you know good I guess, she's bringing her car over tomorrow to the shop so I can see what's wrong with her brakes." With that he gave me a full blown smile.

"Don't let your mom see you all goofy over her." I said as I walk over to him.

"I know Jenny isn't like my other girls but..she's better."

I thought back to how I told my dad that.

_I was sitting at the table just getting home from the races. My dad had watched me as I walked her over to her house and kissed her. We sat out there talking and I didn't know he was watching us. I got home with a huge grin on my face and all I could think is…wow. I walk in and head to the kitchen when I see my dad. He looks at me._

"_You know Letty is good girl. She can take care of herself." He said "Dom, you have a way with women that end bad. Letty isn't like those other girls you bring around here. With there asses out and trying everything to get you to look at them."_

"_Dad!" I said looking at him, straight in the eyes "I know Letty's different…she's better. I look at her and I can see her staying around and unlike those other girls. Dad, I want her to stay around." I said, and at that…he smiled._

"I see myself in you Ben. And if your right…you just found your Letty." I said with a smile as I walked back up to my room. I smiled as I laid back down and Letty rolled over and but put her head on my shoulder.

Letty POV

I walked into the shop the next day and right away started to work on the car I was working on last night. I didn't even know until Mia came by me with a tiny smile.

"Ben's little friend is here." She said walking back to the shop and looked at me. I looked up to see Ben wiping his hands off as he walked over to her. I looked over at Dom and though my spare wrench at him. He looked up and I pointed over to Ben and Jenny. He gave a small smile and I went back to work. I say him take her car and drive it up to the lift. But it wasn't her car. He looked at her before he went under and looked at her brakes. He swore.

"Whose fucking car is this?" Ben asked coming out from under it with what should be a brake pad. She looked at him as everyone came around Ben to see what he was talking about.

"My brothers, he went to Tokyo for a while and came back with this." She said looked at Ben "What?" she asked.

I looked at damn and my mouth open. These brakes were worn out badly. I looked at him and he looked over at me. Dom looked at Jenny and then started to talk but his gaze came back to me.

"Was this guy your brother hung around with named Han?"

She looked at Dom and I all but though it was cute how Ben kept looking at her and to everyone else he may have just been serous but to me I knew. He was smiling. He may not have shown it but he was.

"How did you drive this car here with this bad of brakes?" Leon asked her.

"Slowly." She said looking at him.

Vince looked at the tires "These are shit to, you'll brother will need new ones. There worn in the same spots…like he was sliding." Alex said before going back to his own work. Everyone left Jenny and Ben talk. I kept watching them. I have never seen him act like that. So unlike himself with girls. He didn't move close to her to make him want to kiss him, or even touch her leg. I looked at Dom and walked over to him.

"Why is he different with her?" I asked. I never understood it. Dom is different with me then other women to.

"Because she's not like the other women, who may come by and leave after a fun night or just want to say they're with the racer." He moved over and put his hand on my waist. "Their us, baby, you know how hard it is to find a fine piece of work like that. One who can look pass all the shit and still want to be with you? Good when she wants to be but bad all the time, not taking any shit. One who can be a lady but also love the feel of oil under her nails." He kissed me. "You and Jenny have a lot in common, if you forget some of the others. But just like you and me…Ben's not going to let her go. But the true test is at tonight's races."

_Ok so please review and tell me what you want think? If you have any ideas of what you would like in the story tell me and I'll see what I can do. But please tell me what you think? I'm thinking that I need a little more racing and to maybe pull back the Ben and Jenny stuff and get back to Dom and Letty. But tell me what you think?_

_Kristine M_


	11. Races!

Ch 11

Letty POV

I watched as everyone cleared the way for team Toretto to come in and they all watched as we parked. I took my spot next to Dom's car and Ben and Alex took the spot next to me. I laughed when Alex smiled at me before walking over to Shaya.

"I though you raced on the other side of town?" I asked her.

"Tonight I'm just watching so I got to come here." She smiled at me as she sat on the top of Alex's car.

Alex stood next to her and I watched as everyone left our stop to do something, or in the guy's case to find who. So I was left with Dom and Ben. I looked at Ben as I walked over to Dom and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why's he still here?" I asked Dom.

He looked at me puzzled for a moment before he looked at Ben.

"Why are you still here?" He asked him. Ben looked at us with a little smile on his lips, but it wasn't his happy smiled that goes to his eyes. This one was sad.

"What? I can't be with my parents."

"Benny, I though we would cramp your style?" I said to him.

"You just did when you said that." He said before he looked at me.

"Ben what's wrong?" Dom asked "Women trouble? You two were talking a lot in the shop I don't see how that could change in a few hours."

"She said she was here but I haven't seen her yet…and I know it's only been a few minutes but you know…"

I looked at Dom….and I gave a little smile myself. "Well if we are so much alike then she would be racing already." I said and started to walk over to the racing line up. I looked down the line and though I knew it was silly…I smiled. There in the second of the four spots that were lining up to race was a that black ford. I saw her looking at the racer's lined up and then back at the road. She gave a little smile. I looked at Dom and he just looked at me with raised eyebrows. I went over to him and felt him put his strong arms around me. And for the first time I watched as my son walked up to watch a race not with a racer chaser but fore a girl he actually liked. I felt just a little sad. He was growing up, and you could see it when you looked at Jenny. She wasn't a slut and I felt a sigh of happiness that I wouldn't have to worry about my son getting an STD. I watched as the race started. At first she wasn't in the lead until it neared the last quarter, were she used her NOS unlike everyone else who used it early. I laughed as I watched her go from last to first. I watched her get out of the car and as her friends came over and one took the money from the guys.

Dom POV

I saw how happy Ben was when he walked over to her and she smiled at him as she fanned herself with the cash. I looked at Letty and kissed her, not just a peak but a kiss. I slowly put my lips on hers and enjoyed the feel of her.

"Like father like son, always go for the girls who can make their own money." Letty said into my lips.

But I felt a little pain as she said those words. I never though that we were so alike, but even I had made mistakes…I just hope he doesn't make the same one's.

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think.

Love

Kristine M


	12. My mistakes

Ch 12

Dom POV

Everyone was inside at the party and here I was…sitting at the picnic table feeling like an ass. I saw the door open and light flood out over me. Then it was gone just as fast. Letty came over to me and put her head in my lap and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked me. And I couldn't even look at her. "I know it has something to do with when I said like father like son, but I've said that before and you've never gone weird on it. So what?"

"Letty when we were first starting to get out of the friends stage I did you wrong. I don't want him to be like me in everything. Before I started to date you I would cheat on my women and never give a second thought about it. I just don't want him to do wrong, because I got my act together before I fully started to date you but he's still young, baby I don't want him to lose his Letty because of it." I said as I kissed her. I pulled away and felt her breath on my face.

"Dom, he's not you in every way….he's got some of me in him too. He'll do good you watch. Yes you were an ass before we started to date but why?" She asked me and all I could see was her big brown eyes looking into mine.

"I didn't want to date you and I didn't want to admit that I liked you. You're my baby sisters best friend, that seemed wrong to me. I liked you but I didn't want to be an ass to you. Baby I loved you. Were else would I find a girl who enjoys oil under her nail, calls me openly on my shit, and lets me in her bed at night even when I pull something stupid? I though I would mess it up like everything else and lose you, and this time I knew I didn't want to lose you. Cause you an't like those other women." I said kissing her again and I felt at home.

"Dom…when I say this I mean this in the best way. You openly kissed girls in front of me when I was young just so I would stay away from you? And I can tell you that Ben has already had his far share of your bad doing and now it's time for him to make it all right." She pulled herself up and looked at me "You know that I kicked the shit out of Trains younger sister cause she told me you fucked her right?" She said.

"Yep, that was hot. Nothing like watching you punch someone to make me want you." I kissed her again.

"We are weird aren't we?' She said with a laugh as I pulled her on my lap.

"Now I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to walk into that party and show off my women, who won 20 thousand tonight and tell everyone about how great my team is cause we win more than anyone else. Then when everyone leaves I'm gonna bring you up stairs and show you how much I love you." I kissed her again. "So let me go show you off and piss off some women."

Thank you everyone for reading and PLEASE review! I love to hear from you. And I hope to post more before the end of the month cause I have to go on a camping trip for FFA officers.

Love

Kristine M


	13. A little like your mom

Ch 13

Ben POV

I can hear my dad's booming voice though the living room telling everyone that my mom won big tonight. Then I could hear him talking about the team and if they all know that we win all the time that they should just start giving us their money. I couldn't help it…I started to smile. Walking through the living room I see that they guys all have their own little area that they were sharing with a women of some kind. I laughed and went to the kitchen were I saw Aunt Mia and Brian and right away turned around. I looked around before heading to the dinning room. I saw Alex and Shaya, Alex talking to a guy about something or another and right when I was walking over to them I heard it.

"Hi Bentley!" I physically shuddered when the low voice of Lexi said my name. I turned around and saw the blondie standing in front of me.

"So I was thinking we could have our own fun tonight?" She said with that annoying laugh I hers. I closed my eyes before walking the few steps to her.

"I got something going with another girl so why don't you just go see if your crabs cleared up?" She just looked at me with wide eyes.

"I had crabs one time and you didn't even do anything with me that night. God…but I want to make it up to you." She said putting her hands on my arms and giving a what I think she was a sexy grin but all that came out was creepy….and more creepy. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Why this other girl giving you some? Your young baby let yourself be free." She said.

I came close to her with my lips only a little away from her ear. "No." and I turned away. I was just opening the door when Jenny pulled up. I sighed in relief that she didn't hear or see any of that. I looked over my shoulder at my dad and mom before I left. The only thing on Dom's face was a little smile. I saw him whisper something in mom's ear and all I could make out was "He does got a little of you thing there." or something around that. But it didn't matter cause I walked out and watched as her friends left us alone. I pulled her close and slowly set my lips on hers. I keep them there for a few moments before pulling back.

"Hello yourself." She said with a little grin and she laughed at my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, I didn't answer and in turn got punched in the arm.

"And all this time I though girls were all soft." I said before walking back into the house.

LETTY POV

I watched the whole thing. That slut going over to him and saying shit that I probably don't want to know. I sighted as I looked at them. And for the brief moment I thought "He's young he'll make that mistake." until I say him turn away and all I could think of is Dom may think that he's going to make Ben go down the wrong road but in truth he's making him go down the right one. Because Ben and Dom aren't bad.

I looked at Dom when he whispered "He does got some of you in there." before going back to talking. I smiled a little before I watched Ben go outside.

Ok so I'm not going to write that Dom and Letty are having a baby until I have a few more reviews about it. So Yes or No? And if so Boy or girl? Otherwise they wont have a baby. But REVIEW and Tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Kristine


	14. Getting to know you

Ch 14

Ben POV

"So this is what you do in your spare time?" Jenny asked as I watched her look over some of the designs I have liked over the years, I keep them in a folder.

"Yep, what can I say I want them all." I looked at a yellow one that I liked. Then my eyes turned back to her and she smiled.

"That's good, you have to have choices when I comes to cars." She let out a small giggle.

"Don't make them sound like shoes! There to look at, there to smoke people with, and there for other things." I said taking her hand and pulling her to me.

"Other things?" she said kissing me, "But I'm not a slut so don't push the others to far." she whispered into my lips. I let out a booming laugh just like my dad.

"What about winning my race? I don't get a little something for that?" I asked into her ear.

"I won my race and do you see me taking my pants off." She looked at me, then kissed me.

So I wasn't going to get any ass tonight but I do get some soft lips.

Letty POV

Dom, I watched him as he made his rounds…talking to everyone, seeing how much they liked being smoked by us, seeing him keep looking at me…seeing the way he would push women off him, I maybe from a weird start but even a street racer can have a prince…but mines just covered in oil, just how I like it. I gave a small smile as I watched him yet again sneak a peak at me. But what do you know it worked and now he's walking across the room to me.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked in his low voice.

"It would scare you the things that go through my mind."

"Nothing scares me more then your mind, you're a little crazy." He said with a smile.

"But that's what makes me fun." I said with a frown.

"In many ways." And he kissed me.

I noticed that, since he got back he's done more to me where people can see. Before he may pick me up at a race saying I was the prize but he would also let some racer chaser crawl on him. It may make me seem less punk but I liked it. The way he showed me I was the only women he needed. That's what is the best part.

"Good ways?" I asked into the kiss.

"So many good ways." He said back. "You're a fire all the time and I love how your never burning out."

And with that I laughed a low laugh…"and you like me hot."

Ok so we had a big lighting storm and it took out the computer and the internet so I'm so sorry for the wait! But please review I did this one fast cause I wanted to get another chapter on but tell me how you think the story is going.

Love Kristine M 


	15. What If?

Ch 15! Letty POV

I couldn't help the burning feeling that my throat felt, as I once again vomited. It hurt so bad that I had a few tears in my eyes. I couldn't help but thank God that all the guys had already left. Mia came into the bathroom and looked at me, with a sad face as she handed me a glass of water and a box of crackers.

"It's really early for the flu." Mia said as she lowered herself down to eye level with me, "Maybe your just hangover but you didn't drink too much last night, I've seen you drink more and walk up ready to go at six am. I don't know what this could be."

I leaned back on the tile and looked at her "Mia, you're a great detective you should do that and not being a doctor."

"Why shouldn't I still be a doctor?"

"Because if you're a doctor then make it stops…" I said leaning my head on the toilet.

"I'll figure it out don't worry. But it's the second time this week that you've vomited since the party." She picked herself up and then she took my hand and pulled me up.

"Just go lay down."

I looked at her, Letty take it slow? Hell to the no.

"I'm heading to the garage, they need my help and they boys have school work."

I took my keys and started to head to the door when Dom walked through. He stopped and looked at me holding my keys. His eyebrows raised just a fraction and he looked at Mia who sighed. Then all in a second he had me picked up and was walking back up the stair. When he set me down I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut as I emptied the water and cracker I had just eaten. I came back out and looked at him.

"What?"

"Letty." he said slowly and I knew I was going to get yelled at.

"What?" I said as I started to walk back to the door.

He stepped in front of door and looked at me.

"I'm fine now ok so move." I said side stepping him.

A few hours later I was back to normal and felt perfectly fine.

Mia watched me all night and when I was alone in the kitchen fixing up the meal for the evening she came up to me with a bag. I looked at her as she handed me the bag.

I opened it and shock ran through my body, "Mia? I'm not pregnant!" I whispered/shouted at her. If Dom would find this test he would freak out.

"I told you I would find out what's wrong by the end of the day so take the test and if I'm wrong you not, if I'm right you are so just go pee on the stick ok?'

I looked at her and sighed as I walked over to the bathroom. I looked at the test and laughed a little, there's no way I'm going to have another baby.

So I peed on the stick and leaned on the sink as I waited for three minutes to go by, which went by painfully slow, the slower it went the more I started to thin. If I was…I didn't remember anything about Bens…it would be like the first time but it's the second…please I prayed. And when I looked at the clock to see that the time was up I turned to pick up the test and looked to see how many lines I have…..

OK so I'm so sorry that it's taken forever for me to update but senior year and girls golf takes a lot of my time that I wish I could spend on writing, but now I have time and wrote so please review cause the sooner you review the sooner I write more! So thank you for reading and review please!

P.S. How do you like my twist? Like or hate the whole maybe another baby racer around? Tell me what you think?

Love Kristine M


	16. Positive

Ch 16!

Letty POV

I couldn't believe it…two. Two lines I looked at the box to see what that meant, positive. It was positive. I took in a large breath and then let it out. It was positive. I started to shake. How? How would I tell everyone that I'm having a baby, how to tell Ben he would be a big brother, Alex…..Dom. I took in another breath as I thought of it. Dom. I would have to tell Dom. I let out a shaky breath and put the test in the bottom of the trash bin. I looked at the door and composed myself. I looked at myself and thought, we'll do this right. I'll tell Dom tonight but otherwise I opened the door to see everyone getting ready to eat.. I took my spot next to Dom and Ben and looked at Alex. I acted like nothing was different. Mia looked at me and watched me. I looked at her and gave a little smile. She smiled and we just ate. It wasn't until that night that I started to get uneasy. Dom wanted a baby he told me before but is there ever a women who doesn't have a little fear of what will happen? Even me, kickass no bullshit couldn't even tell a guy that I'm married to I'm having his kid!

"Dom?" I asked as I took off my shirt and pants. I took a breath and didn't turn to face him yet.

"What is it Letty?" He asked me coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"Ummmm." I couldn't find the words. How could I not find the words. I knew what I wanted to say about all that come out was ummmm.

"Letty?" He asked his mouth brushing my ear.

"Dom." I said.

He laughed low in my ear.

"Hmmmmmm?" He into my neck.

"I'm…..um." I felt my throat close. How is it that I could punch and swear and be no shit Letty but now I was can't speak Letty?

"Your?"

"Having another kid?" I said but it turned out to be more of a question. All of a sudden I was spun around and facing Dom.

"Having a baby?" He asked me his face showing no emotion.

"Yes." I whispered looking at him, searching his face for any emotion that would cross it but nothing came.

"We're having a baby?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah so man up already." I said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Are you happy?".

He smile and put his hand on my neck pulling me into a kiss.

"We're having baby, another kid." He laughed again. "Damn right I'm happy!

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Are you happy or sad? Tell me and review!

Thanks so much Kristine


	17. Are You Happy?

CH 17 NO ONE'S POV

"Your having another baby…." Alex said as he looked at Dom and Letty funny. "Are you even able to anymore your like…old." His face still hasn't changed his expression.

Leon and Vince were hugging Dom and Letty, laughing at the good news. Mia was looking at Letty with a smile on her face as she hugged her brother, you could see how Dom's face shown with pride.

Ben and Alex were sharing looks and then they smiled at each other.

"We're going to be brothers to a baby." Ben said to Alex, "That means your changing diapers!" He laughed at Alex's face.

"It means we have to look out for this boy and teach him how race or worse...if it's a girl we need to chase guys away.

Letty looked at the boys with a smile on her lips, "So are you to happy about this?" Letty's face shown how much the next words out of her children would effect her. Dom looked at her and laughed a low laugh. He knew what they would say and knew that his boys were happy.

"We're really happy Mom and Dad." Alex said and Ben smiled at Dad.

Dom laughed and looked at Letty with pure love.

Letty's POV

So everyone took the news well and the boys were happy so it's all good. I smiled Dom.

"Just wait when you start to show your not racing anymore and then I'll be able to look at you sitting on the car waiting me win us money." Dom said as they laid on their bed.

"Not racing?" I looked at him shocked. What! He thought that just because I was having a baby I would take it slow? Hell no! Letty doesn't do that!

"Yep, your not going to be able to race with a belly in front of you. Letty do you think that your going to be racing when your near the due date?" Dom asked truly shocked, "Letty you remember that you did miss the first how much of your time with Ben because of doing something you shouldn't have been doing? I'm not going to be able to watch you race knowing that something could go wrong and something could happen to either one of you. I'm not rising my family." He said taking her in his arms.

He had a point, but we'll face that when it comes to it.

"I still want to race, but maybe I'll only do one when we go out not two. That's the deal." I said with force.

"Right now you can have that but still your not racing when you have to move the seat to sit down ok?" He said kissing my neck.  
"Deal."

Now all we have to do is to get done with the nine months we have before the baby comes.

LETTY POV

The next day we went to the shop and did our work. Nothing new it was just all of us doing what we do. That night at the races we raced like there was nothing new either. I raced my one race and Dom looked like he would have a heart ache until I crossed the finish line.

I walked over with my fist full of money and waved it in his face.

"Look at that I'm already ahead for saving for this kid." I smiled at him.

"Really and what's my money going for" He asked into my ear.

"We got two kids who are going to be out of high school soon and they may or may not go take some classes on different cars at college so your saving for that." I said to him.

"Train." Ben and Alex said at the same time. I turned around to see that boy who Ben beat the shit out of. I smiled a little.

"What do you want coming over here?" Alex said bring himself to his full height.

"Your dad may have beat mine but that doesn't mean that I can't beat you." Train said with a small smile "I want to have a little fun."

Ok so I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I didn't know what should happen next in the story and the truth is I still don't. All I know is that Trains going to be mixing up a little conflict with the Gang. So if you have any clue what to have Train do then you can tell me because the only thing I have is to make them race and something big going to happen.

But I'm sorry that I haven't updated and I'm hoping to change that and update soon again.

Always Kristine M


	18. Trains Butt Kicking

Ch 18! Alex's POV

God I hate that skinny little punk. He thinks he's all that because he's a damn Train.

I looked over at Ben. His face was in a mask not showing any emotions. I could see Shaya and Jenny pushing their way closer to us. I didn't even turn around and see what mom's face was like.

"What do you have in mind?" Ben broke the silence and raised his eyebrow like he was king, in other words, like Dom.

Train smiled and laughs a little. "A race."

Ben smiled a little bit. "Well then you will get your ass kicked for sure." Ben said stepping forward to Train.

"Let's race." Train said turning to his car and walking away. Ben looked at me as he turned and gave a little smile.

I followed him. "He's going to play dirty…" I told Ben feeling the nerves starting up.

"I know." He said lowly.

"Then you know he might pull something to get you or your car damaged?" I said stopping so he could open the door.

"I know." He said looking and seeing Jenny, then getting in the car he looked at his family.

"Mess him up before he messes you up." I told him closing the door.

"If I can't I got you behind me."

I walked over to Shaya and stood next to Mom. We all sat on the sidelines waiting for the race to start.

"GO!" Yelled a woman and they were off. I watched closely as they came flying toward us. A burst of wind few passed us as they speed by. Ben leading with a few car lengths ahead of Train. Train was starting to sweat and that when he used his NOS.

"Too soon." I said and Mom turned to me and gave a barely there smile. But I knew she was proud I knew it was too soon. My eyes never left Ben's car. When they where only a little way from the finish line Train tried to side sweep Bens car. Ben saw it and moved out of the way….

Passing the finish line first.

"That's right!" I shouted when I saw him turn around to drive back toward us. I smiled and looked around to see everyone else smiling too. Ben got out of his car and waited for Train.

I started to laugh when Train slammed his door and started toward us. A few of his people coming behind him. Train didn't stop until he was close enough to Ben to try and throw a punch. Try being the word. Ben stepped to the side and Trains face was red with embarrassment and anger. I started to run forward when one of his guys tried to get Ben from the side. My fist slammed into his face and my anger flared. Train was going at Ben and I could see him get a hit on Trains stomach.

The guy I was fighting was pissed off.

"You want to fucking punch someone then know how to throw a god damn punch!" I caught his fist as he tried to go for my face. His other hand came to my face and got me in the jaw. I stepped backwards. The pain shot through me and my angry grew just a little more. My fist going into his face. I could feel one of his teeth crack under the force. He fell down and I stepped back. My angry starting to go down when I saw the blood on my hand. I turned to see Train on the ground coughing blood and Ben….must have got hit in the face. I could see his eye starting to turn red and poof up. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"Thanks." He said a little out of breath.

"You look like shit." I said with a tiny smile before my jaw hurt.

"So do you." He said and then the shouting came!

"Cops!" I ran to Shaya and slammed my lips into hers before smiling and running towards Ben's car.

"See you tonight!" She shouted out to me. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Hell tonight went nothing like I thought it-" I stopped when I saw he wasn't in his seat.

"Ben." I said looking around to see him kissing Jenny. He sure was taking his time for cops coming. I looked around and saw not that many people were there. The team already was out of sight. I started to get nervous again. I was jumping in my seat and then I honked the horn

"Romeo! Gets your ass going!" I shouted out of the window. Ben smiled and ran toward the car. When we were going out of the alley I looked at him.

"You're smiling for a guy with a black eye coming." I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're smiling for a guy with a lump on your chin." I laughed.

Thank You for reading! Review and tell me what you think. Sorry I haven't updated but I had scholarship's I had to get done so fan fiction sadly went to the back burner. But now it's done and I'm back! So review and thanks again for reading. Sorry for reposting a chapter I updated the wrong one.

Kristine M


	19. Coming Home

Ch 19

Letty POV

"That's one bad ass kid we got." I laughed as Dom and I walked into the house after the team. I am not one to lie so I'll be honest and say that it was felt like I did something right when my kids kicked some ass…if only they wouldn't have those shiners tomorrow.

"Those boys are like us." He smiled at me taking my hands "They win when they are in something." I kissed him quick before I saw headlights coming across the wall. Shaya got out of her car and leaned against it.

"Why isn't she coming in?" Dom asked looking at her and then at me with a questioning look. I cocked my eyebrow at him and smiled a bit.

"Cause Alex is going to get his ass ringed out because he got a nice hit on his jaw." I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Best part about it all" I said looking at Dom "Is that I don't have to yell at him cause she does it for me." I let go of his hand and walked over to the kitchen to get a soda since the whole drinking and babies don't mix thing. I could hear the purr of Ben's car coming into the driveway and smiled.

"What the hell Alex!" Shaya yelled, not at all worried about waking up anyone on the block with her screaming... then again it was only two in the morning…maybe they won't be mad?

"You look like shit!"

I walked over to the window to watch the show and took a drink.

"Letty why are you watching them?" Mia asked me and I turned with a smile on my face.

"It's a free movie! I has action and romance all wrapped up in it."

I turned back to the show. Ben walked into the house and came over to me.

"Did she take a swing at him yet?" he asked trying to grab my drink. I looked at him and glared.

"Nice try." I said looking back.

"Baby..." Alex said "Don't act like that."

"Like what?" Shaya said as she swat at him.

Alex smiled and Shaya gave in.

"Damn." Ben said next to me with disappointment. Ben and I turned at the same time; we knew what was going to come. Alex and Shaya were going to kiss. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ben comes here." I waved him over to me. I took his face in my hand and he tried to pull away but I held it. I took in the damage.

"Maybe you should have a beer that looked like it's going to sting like a bitch in the morning." Dom said as he handed our son a beer. Ben smiled and took it before I could say anything. He went out the back of the house into the yard and sat on the porch.

"I believe that his lady friend is going to be going him this morning." Vince said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

Ben POV

The beer was smoothing, I don't think it will help too much with my swollen eye. I put the empty bottle by the door and just sat. I kept checking my phone to see if maybe Jenny texted me that she wasn't coming. So I sent her a text asking her if she was coming, only to here a buzzer going off as she came around the house to the back to see me. I smiled at her and got up. I took her face in my hands and kissed her right away. She looked at me with strained eyes. "That eye looks bad." She said to me and I smiled.

"It doesn't hurt." I lied to her, hell I wouldn't look like a baby to her.

"Well I guess the beer I smell on your breath is working then." She laughed at the look I gave her. We sat outside and talked until the lights in the house were all off, I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Do you need to get home?" I whispered to her.

"No my parents think I'm sleeping at Alyssa's." She whispered back. I could feel her breath on my face. I took her hand and took her into the house and turned on the lamp. I sat on the couch and pulled her down to my side, wrapping my arm around her. I laid back and closed my one good eye, seeing as my other one has closed up already. I pulled a blanket over us and smiled as she brought her head down onto my shoulder.

"Night Jenny."

"Night Ben."

I kissed her one last time before I let myself relax and fall asleep.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I feel horrible about it. But for the longest time I had no clue what I wanted to do with this story, writers block. But now I am back and college doesn't start for two weeks! So I hope to update a few more time before that starts.

Please review.

Kristine


	20. What Up Doc?

Ch 20

Letty POV

"Good morning." The older women named Amanda greeted Dom and I as we walked into the office.

Doctor's were never our thing; I hated to be near them after I woke up in that hospital bed. I smiled politely at her and looked around. Pictures of pregnant women were all around the room. There was a figure of a baby in the women's body.

-Flash back—

"Hello! O Letty you are looking wonderful." Amanda greeted me as I walked into the office. I was nine months along with Ben and just wanted him out.

"The doctor is all ready for you." She said taking my hand and helping me to walk into the examination room. I walked and had to use the step to get up onto the table.

"So how do you feel?" she asked me.

"Like I want this kids out, my feet hurt, my back hurts, my legs hurt." I smiled at her a bit.

"Well that normal." She gave me a little pat on my knee "Have you thought of any names?"

Before I could answer the doctor came in and smiled at me.

"Not too much longer until the baby is born."

-End Flash Back-

"Letty, the doctor will be with you in a moment." Amanda smiled at me.

I gave a small smile back.

Dom took my hand as he looked around the room.

"So you have that growing in you?" he whispered to me to me cocking his head to the baby figure.

"Creepy, right?" I laughed at his face.

"The doctor will see you know?"

I turned and started to walk to the hall way and was lead to an examination room. I let go of Dom's hand as I went and sat on the table. Dom looked at the 3D baby figure. He touched it and it fell out. I started to laugh at him and when I saw his face I started bring tears to my eyes. He put it back in the figure and looked at me.

"Opps." He laughed.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Nope." I said wiping the tears away.

"I'm Doctor Smith." She smiled at me "So tell me Letty how you feel?"

"I'm feeling good." I said.

"Well we have a few tests we would like to do, and then you can be on your way."

Dom and I were walking to the car when he smiled at me.

"Why the hell do you have that shit ass grin on your face?" I asked with a smile. I leaned on the car to look over at him as he opened his door. He stopped and kept that grin on his face. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked at how perfect he was.

"Because in a couple of months the perfect woman for me is going to give me another perfect baby. And this time I'll be around for it." He said as he went to his seat. I smiled as I went into my seat. I leaned over to him and kissed him. A long and slow kiss.

Thank you for reading and I hope you will review. I know my grammar and spelling is horrible, but forgive me. I don't think I will be able to post next week. My niece is having eye surgery (she is barely two) and I'm going to be talking care of my 3 month old niece as well. Plus college starts next week also.

But thank you for reading.

Kristine


	21. O Baby

**CH 21**

**I'm sorry, I haven't updated in months and part of that was because of life. Something things get away from us. I feel so bad about it; college just seemed to take all my time. But I have a 2 week break until summer classes and I hope to update in these weeks. I always want to keep it going. Thank you.**

**Letty POV**

Why is it so hot? For real what kind of shit is this! Here I am working in the garage that has no A/C and I'm pregnant. I stood there working on a car and thinking about all the reason I was in such a shitty mood.

I was pregnant…

It was fucking 96 degrees out…

There was no A/C…

I had to give up on my tight clothing (currently wearing one of Dom's shirts and a pair of sweat pants)...

My belly was huge…well maybe not huge…it big enough that I was hitting it on the car and not able to move over the car as much as I wished.

So maybe it wasn't such a surprise that no one would come within ten feet of me I thought. But that thought didn't make me feel better or my mood better.

"Letty why don't you go home; it's too hot for you here" Mia asked me.

I sighed as I looked up at her; my hair falling out of my messy pony tail and falling in my hair.

"Because I have work to do Mia." I said trying not to snap but….like I said pregnant and hot do not mix.

"I'll get Dom to make you go home, don't think I won't do that!" she threaten me.

I laughed a short laugh and shook my head. Like Dom would be able to make me go home.

Mia looked angry "Maybe one day you would listen to him." And she walked away.

Dom came up to me a few minutes later and put his arms around me. His hands wide on my bump with a smile.

"Maybe you should cut out early. Go drink some water or something." Dom whispered to me.

"Nice try stud." I said as I keep working on the car.

"We got 30 minutes left why don't we just shut up early. Everyone left their cars over night for a reason you know." He said to me.

It sounds tempting…go home and sit in the A/C maybe take a cold shower…than I got angry.

"I worked like this when I was 9 months with Ben I think I'll make it another 30 minutes Dom."

"You only did because you didn't have me here telling you to go home!" He didn't mean to shout, but he did and that made me snap.

"No Dom! I did it then and I can do it now!" I yelled right back at him. I could feel him tense at my words.

"It hot Letty I think everyone needs to go home." He said low as his eyes hardened as he looked at me. "We're closing up! Everyone head home!" his voice boomed though out the garage.

It was then that I finally noticed something…Ben wasn't here?

Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. It helps me update knowing that people are reading. I know it makes me upset when I read and no updates come after that. I hope you all liked it.


	22. Good Day?

**CH 22**

**Ben POV**

A small part of my mind told me that I should have stayed at the garage and helped finish up. But as soon as I saw dad walking toward mom I knew that the shop would close early. I could have stayed and did more work though. That didn't matter as soon as I saw Jenny, the thought that maybe I should have stayed and did more work was far from my mind.

"Hi." I said to her as she came up to me. We meet at the beach. She didn't say anything but took my hand as we started to make our way toward a little beach eating place.

"I thought we would have to meet at six what happened you got off early?" Jenny asked me.

"Well if you wanted I could always go back for awhile?" I said and was going to move away when her hand tighten on mine. I smiled at her and cocked my eyebrow at her.

"What? I can't ask a question?" She said as she loosened her hand a bit on mine.

"What do you want to eat?" I laughed at her as we walked up to the order window. We made our orders and sat down.

"So you are going to the races this weekend?" I asked her as I took a bite out of my burger. We sat on top of my car hood and just watched everyone.

"Maybe...maybe not." She said as she took a drink out of her straw.

"What do you mean? You're not going to watch me kick ass?" I looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Last time I did you got a black eye." She pointed her straw at me.

"Last I knew I kicked ass yet?" I looked at her.

"Gave me a reason to go?" She said.

"I'll have to think about it for a bit." I brought my lips just close enough to feel the heat but yet not touch hers.

She made the move, putting her lips hard against mine and I forgot that we were in public. I didn't care no matter what.

"I'm going to the races this weekend but cause I upgraded my car and want to see how I do." She said pulling away to catch her breath.

I smiled as I did the same.

"Well at least I know you'll be there." I smiled.

"I'm going to fuck you up." I hear a voice say and I was instantly mad as I turned to look at no other than Train.

Thank you for reading and please leave me a review. It helps me update knowing that people are reading. I know it makes me upset when I read and no updates come after that. I hope you all liked it.


	23. Hard Day

**CH 23**

**Ben POV**

"What the fuck do you want Train?" I said getting off the hood of my car smoothly and looking at him the whole time. "Last time wasn't good enough?"

"I said I was going to fuck you up." He said walking closer to me.

"You" I pointed at him than at me "think you will be fucking me up?" I gave a small laugh and turned my face to the side and then back to him, a grin on my face.

Train looked pissed off, "You're going to walk around school and everyone will know what I did to you!" he said talking a swing at me. I moved and he lost his legging just enough that I was able to punch him and his weight made it count that much more.

"Fuck!" I turned to see that the punch Train had tried to get me with had hit Jenny. I saw red and heard nothing. My fist started to hit his face and nothing would stop me.

"Ben stop the cops are coming!" I felt the soft hands trying to pull me away but they had been replaced.

-Thank you for reading and please review. It always mean so much to me to see good reviews.

Kristine


	24. Jail

**Ch 24**

**Dom POV**

Letty was pissed off from the whole big belly and hot weather. Here I sat on the couch with her laying and her feet on my lap. She was watching T.V. and rubbing her belly. The phone rang so I had to pick up her feet and move them off me so that I can get off the couch to get far enough to reach the phone.

"Hello." I said answering it.

"Hi dad….its Ben….I'm a…" Ben said in my ear.

"What is it Ben? Where the hell are you anyway? It's almost midnight and you didn't tell anyone where you went off to." I asked.

"Dad…I'm…" Ben said once again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm…I'm..in some shit right now…"

I was instantly aware of all around me. "What?" I said sharply.

"I'm in jail and I need you to bail me out. I also need you to find Jenny. Train missed me with his hit and it got her. She has my car. I told her to go home as the cops put in my car."

I listen to every word. "I'm on my way. I'll have Letty call and have Jenny come here." I then hung up.

"I need to have Jenny come here?" Letty asked as she tried to move herself to a sitting place.

"Ben's in jail, and when Train tried to hit Ben she got her." I told her as I put on my leather coat, taking my wallet and my keys.

"Train hit Jenny." Letty was saying it more to herself, "His father made him a man." I kissed her head and I moved my way to the door.

As I sat there waiting for the sheet to be made and for the cop to bring Ben out I thought.

Flashback

I was sixteen years old and sitting in a jail cell. My father voice trailed down the hallway as he paid the money to get me out. I walked slowly to him as he opened the door for me to go though. I didn't speak and he didn't as we started our way home.

"Why?" he said as he parked the car in the driveway. I looked him in the eyes.

"Train said something I didn't agree with."

My father's eyebrow shot up. "What was that?"

I keep looking at him "He said Letty was a hot ass that needs to be rode."

"So you hit him?"

I looked forward "I don't need a guy who is sixteen wanting to have sex with my fourteen year old friend."

"Well….ok than." He said getting out of the car. I felt shocked.

"So I'm not grounded?" I asked closing my door.

"O you're working every Saturday for the next month…but not because you hit a boy…because you made me spend money on getting you out."

I smiled a little as I headed for the door to the house.

End Flashback

I came back as the cop walked out with a slow moving Ben behind him. Ben looked me in the eyes. Just like my father we did not talk until we pulled into the driveway.

"He hit your girl?" I asked.

"Yep, we agreed to drop our charges. Is Jenny here?" He asked looking around to see his car in the driveway.

We got out and I looked at him as he was running to the house.

"Dad." He stopped and looked at me.

"You're your every Saturday for a month to pay off the money to get you out."

"That's it?" he asked.

"My dad did that for me when I was like you so it works." I said opening the door. He ran though and went right to his room where Jenny waited.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a nice review. It makes my day.**

**Thank you again.**


End file.
